<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Like It, I Love It by ottercakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288218">I Don't Like It, I Love It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottercakes/pseuds/ottercakes'>ottercakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, but not for long, very cute you might actually die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottercakes/pseuds/ottercakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from song of the same name that was included in Pitch Perfect 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Like It, I Love It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AUGHHHHHH!” Chloe shrieked as Beca sprang up on her from behind. The redhead was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the girls, since they’d decided to eat lunch outside in front of the Bellas’ house.</p><p>Beca snickered and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck, leaning in over her shoulder. Chloe could feel her light breath on her neck, sending tingles up her spine--she swore that Beca would be able to hear her heart thudding against her ribs.</p><p>“Jeez, Beale, relax! It’s just me,” Beca said, feeling the older girl’s body tense up beneath her shirt. <em>Right</em>, Chloe thought, <em>“Just” you. Because we’re “just” friends. </em></p><p>Chloe forced a smile, turning around to hug Beca. “You’re home early,” she commented, as Beca placed her purse on the counter and leaned against it. She casually crossed her legs, tossing her curled hair over her shoulder, and Chloe felt another wave of nerves. “Yeah, Em texted saying we were having a picnic. Couldn’t miss that,” she responded, winking.</p><p>Chloe smiled. She turned back to her work, hoping Beca couldn’t see the color that had risen in her cheeks. “Well, I’m just about done with these. Wanna help me carry them out to the girls?” Beca nodded, grabbing a few plates of sandwiches and some drinks, and Chloe followed after brushing the crumbs off of her hands and slinging her purse over her shoulder.</p><p>The two headed out to the lawn, where the girls were already lounging around on the grass. Stacie, who was resting her head on Aubrey’s lap and lazily twirling her finger around one of the older girl’s blond locks, glanced up at the sight of the two of them, sitting up to grab some of the food.</p><p>The girls set down the plates and cups, Emily getting up to give Beca a hug and ask about her day, and they settled around on the blankets, grabbing sandwiches and chips.</p><p>“So, Bec, how was work?” Chloe asked, biting her lower lip gently and hoping her friend wouldn’t hear the nervousness in her voice.</p><p>“Oh, you know, same old stuff, really. But…” she looked down, pressing her lips together.</p><p>“Hmm?” Chloe asked, looking at her interestedly. “Something wrong?”</p><p>Beca sighed. “Jesse called.”</p><p>“Oh! How is he? You guys are still holding up long-distance?” Chloe asked, trying to sound casual to mask her hope--Beca hadn’t sounded pleased when she mentioned his name.”</p><p>“Actually--I broke up with him three weeks ago.”</p><p>The Bellas all stared at her in shock. “<em>What</em>?”</p><p>Beca looked at her drink sheepishly. “Well, I just--I should’ve done it a while ago, and with him moving off to LA, I just thought it was time,” she said, shrugging.</p><p>“Is there someone else?” Stacie demanded. “Kind of…” Beca murmured, her face reddening, and Chloe held her breath, waiting for her to continue. “So, Em, working on any new music lately?” she said, changing the subject.</p><p>“Uh-uh.” Fat Amy spoke up. “You aren’t gonna just leave us with ‘kind of’. <em>Who the hell is it, Mitchell?” </em></p><p>“I’m not going to tell you that,” Beca said, sounding slightly annoyed. “It doesn’t matter, that’s all so high school-ish. I’m--I--it doesn’t matter,” she repeated.</p><p>“Well, I think we all know what that means,” Aubrey said with a smirk, and the girls all nodded their agreement, grinning.</p><p>Chloe furrowed her brow, about to ask what they meant, when Beca asked her, “Hey, Chlo, what time is it?” Chloe hurriedly searched her purse for her phone, no longer bothering to tell Beca to stop being so lazy and just look at her own (“Well, then I’d have to go get it from inside, and I don’t wanna do that,” she knew that she’d whine). Beca leaned over her shoulder to help her look, and spotted a small journal in her purse. “What’s this?” she asked, grabbing it before Chloe could stop her.</p><p>She flipped it open, and Chloe lunged for it but knew that it was too late--Beca’s eyes were already wide with surprise at what she’d read. The redhead finally tore it from her grip, and felt her breath hitch in her chest, fear at what the younger girl had seen. She looked down at the page, and her heart dropped into her stomach as she read the only words on the page: <em>“I just want Beca to say that she likes me. That she thinks I’m pretty. That she wants to spend the rest of her life with me.”</em></p><p>Chloe felt panic rising in her, and she slowly looked up to meet Beca’s eyes. Unable to fully form any question in her state, Chloe haltingly asked, “Do...you...I mean…do you…?” she managed to choke out, looking at Beca with a look of fear. Beca held her gaze for a moment, searching her friend’s clear blue eyes with her own dark ones. Slowly, she began to shake her head. “...no.”</p><p>Chloe nodded. “I--yeah. Okay,” she said, getting up and turning to head inside. How stupid she was to think that Beca, a nearly certainly straight, brilliant musician with an alternative style and the most gorgeous body she’d ever seen, would ever fall for someone like her. How did she let this happen, let herself fall for this girl and get hurt when there was never even a chance to begin with?</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>It was all Chloe needed to hear to stop in her tracks and turn around.</p><p>Beca was standing up. She slowly moved towards Chloe and took her hands, her dark eyes moving from them up to Chloe’s eyes. “I don’t...<em>like</em> you. I don’t think you’re pretty, and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you.”</p><p>Chloe tried to break away from Beca’s grip, trying to block out the words that stabbed her in the heart and left her bleeding and broken beyond repair. Then, the brunette spoke again.</p><p>“I don’t like you, I <em>love</em> you. I don’t think you’re pretty, I know you’re beautiful. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you...I <em>need</em> to spend the rest of my life with you.” Beca spoke nervously, her voice getting shakier as she spilled out her feelings for the girl she’d known she’d fallen for since the moment she met her.</p><p>Chloe slowly moved her eyes up to meet Beca’s dark blue ones. She’d never seen such sincerity or vulnerability in the usually sarcastic young musician, and it was enough to make her nose burn and her eyes threaten to fill with tears. Beca shakily drew in a breath and the two leaned in close, closing the space between their bodies and bringing them together as they’d always wished they could do.</p><p>But just before their lips touched, Chloe whispered, “I love you too, Beca Mitchell.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>